


A Departing of the Dark

by CoatTheBoneless



Series: Poems [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoatTheBoneless/pseuds/CoatTheBoneless
Summary: The result of a lecture I attended by Jericho Brown. The opposite of the poem "The Coming of Light" by Mark Strand.
Series: Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126374
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Poetry





	A Departing of the Dark

Despite the earliness that undoes  
They depart from hate and the dark  
I sleep, until the bright smoke awakens me  
Dirt pushed aside, plans gather bricks  
Bringing down cold knives on stone  
Odd, those early hours, alive and tangible  
Or yesterday’s clay, molding new life.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coat-the-boneless)   
> 


End file.
